


haircut

by idiotlect



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, can lipsoul breathe again please i just need one(1) crumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiotlect/pseuds/idiotlect
Summary: In which Jinsol really wants to cut Jungeun's hair and Jungeun foresees disaster.





	haircut

Jungeun was reluctant to let Jinsol cut her hair. Not that she didn’t trust her, no. Jinsol was, to put it simply, rather clumsy at times.

“Babe, it’s gonna be fine. I’ve cut my hair several times and I look alright, don’t I?”

“Sol, you always go to the hairdresser’s later to get it ‘refined’.”

“Shush, let me do this please! If it really does turn out bad, I can recommend you my personal hairdresser.” She flashed the girl her best puppy eyes.

Jungeun sighed inaudibly and sat down as she watched Jinsol prepare the equipment.

“Now, what hairstyle did you want again?”

“Just a trim, please.”

“Are you sure? I think-”

“A trim, please.”

Jinsol furrowed her eyebrows.

Jungeun could feel her breath hitch as Jinsol began to manoeuvre the scissors through her hair. She tried not to focus on the snip-snip noise and its proximity to her ear. Instead, she fixed her eyes on her girlfriend’s hands as they toiled away with the scissors (which, might she add, were getting precariously close to her eyes).

“Are you okay?” Jinsol said abruptly.

“Hm? Yeah yeah, fine. You can stop cutting there now. Thanks,” the rather pale Jungeun advised.

“You know, you’d look really cute with a shorter haircut,” the blonde suggested.

“No, I’m alright, really.” Just as Jungeun mumbled those words, the bathroom door creaked open to reveal a small, white Maltese.

“Ah, Janggunnie, what are you doing here? Shoo, I’m busy,” Jinsol crooned as she attempted to shuffle away from the curious dog. “Hey! Janggun! Stop!”

Jungeun winced as she heard the all-too-loud snip.

“Oh crap,” Jinsol ran her fingers through the uneven strands, as if doing so would fix it. “Uh, it’s okay,” she reasoned. “You can get that cute bob-cut Haseul has!”

Jungeun had already half-expected this; she sighed resignedly.

“Just give me your hairdresser’s number.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is definitely the origin of lip's extensions :]


End file.
